


Kid! Jogan.

by LarsonColfer



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: Julian has always been his best friend.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III





	Kid! Jogan.

“Logan don’t shuffle your feet” scolded Senator Wright as he entered into the ball room, his small son trailing behind him. “But Daddy there won't be any kids there” whined the seven year old.

“What did I tell you?” Senator Wright asked sternly as he turned to look down at his son.

”I’m sorry Sir “little Logan replied as his mother gave him a sympathetic smile. The meeting was very important for his daddy. If everything went right Daddy would be very happy his mom told him as she helped him put on his shoes. He had to be on his best behaviour.

Logan promised to do so, but a party full of grownups was no fun. “If you promise to behave, you’ll get ice cream. “ Cordelia had said as she led her small son down the stairs.

Ice cream Logan thought as he looked around the big room full with grownups and no children.

Ice cream.

“Cordelia it’s so nice to meet you.” gushed a lady in a glittering dress thought Logan as the lady looked down at him. “ - And this must be John.“ said the tall woman as she looked down at him.

He didn’t like being called John even though it was his name. “Logan “he wanted to say “My name is Logan “but something distracted him. Another boy his own age,

“Julian” said the tall glittering lady as she led the small boy out, who was previously hiding behind her.

“Honey, say hi to John.” the tall glittering lady said to her son and then looked up to his mom and said “I’m so glad your son is here. I thought he’d be the only child present and then he’d get bored and cranky but, now that your son is here he’ll have a playmate.”

The two boys looked at each other shyly. “Hi.” Logan said softly “Wanna play hide and go seek” “I don’t know how.” the little boy whispered back. “It’s okay “smiled Logan “You hide and then I come find you.” He explained as the other boy looked at him intently. Logan had come to know about the game only a few days ago. His twin cousins had explained it to him and it was the only game he knew.

“Okay “ smiled the little boy, his brown hair falling adorably onto his face. Logan was so happy. “I’ll count to ten and you go hide.”

“Okay” declared the other boy.

“I’ll cover my eyes” said Logan shutting his eyes as the Julian stood there for a second admiring Logan’s blonde hair and how is it shined with the lights.

“One”

“Two”

“Three” counted Logan as he thought how lucky he was that he found Julian to play with. Soon he reached Ten. “Ready or not here I come” cried out Logan and he ran to find his friend.

The hall was huge and it was filled with people. He ran through the grownups looking for his friend, searching everywhere, calling out his name.

He finally found Julian underneath the banquet table.”I thought you would never find me” said Julian elated now that it was his turn to find Logan. He wanted his turn to come soon but Logan took forever to find him. Twice he ran past the banquet table, much to the displeasure and amusement of some of the grownups, without checking under the table. Finally he thought of looking under the table and found Julian hiding there

“Cover your eyes now” Logan told Julian as he set off to find a suitable hiding place ”And don’t peak.”

“I won't “promised Julian and dutifully began to recite the numbers. When he reached ten he set out to find Logan.

They played Hide and go seek and Tag- You’re-It (Julian taught this to Logan) till it was dinner time. He thought that he would be scolded for making a ruckus; Julian being told to behave properly, but surprisingly no one stopped him.

They made such a cute picture. Two darling boys: one blond and brunet, dressed smartly in the finest of kid’s fashion, running around laughing and smiling, yelling with their hair falling adorably.

They ate together and even shared ice cream when Senator Wright, finally, banned Logan from his share of ice cream for making a scene. Though Logan didn’t even care that he couldn't get his share, he made a friend today and that was what counted.

When it was time to leave they both didn't want to go but they had too.”You’re my best friend” Logan said softly as their moms were saying goodbye. “You’re mine too” Julian said softly and Logan smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

“I’ll never forget you” said Logan as he left with his parents. “You’re my best friend” Julian said with tears in his eyes “I’ll never forget you too.”


End file.
